


Sexy Nurses and Horny Aliens

by ReadInTheNight



Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020, Bottom Damian Week, College, Confessions, Crushes, Damian in a nurse costume, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Horny Teenagers, It's damian's fault, Jon is an alien, Jon is horny, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Attraction, Or At Least I Tried, Pining, Probably very OOC, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, implied sex, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: It’s Halloween on Jon’s campus and Jon was able to convince his best friend to join him to a Halloween party. Damian, however, lost a bet to his older brothers and is forced to wear a woman’s costume. Jon is not prepared to see his crush dressed like this.Day 1 of Bottom Damian Wayne Week. Prompt: Halloween.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993732
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	Sexy Nurses and Horny Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've decently written any fanfics and tried to put some effort in it. So what's better than to participate in Bottom Damian Wayne Week to try and get back into fanfic writing? It's the first time I've written about these two so I hope it's not *too* out of character. English is not my first language and I didn't have anyone bate read what I wrote. So I hope there aren't too many mistakes.
> 
> BOTH DAMIAN AND JON ARE AGED UP! Jon is still in college and Damian is a bit older.

Jon looked up at the frat house where tonight’s Halloween party was taking place. He could hear the loud music and drunk people all the way to the opposite side of the street. While crossing the street he remembered how hard it was to convince Damian to join him to tonight’s party, but in the end he succeeded by promising that he would let Damian lead the next tree missions without interfering or asking question. Once he stood in front of the frat house, he looked at his watch. It was five to, a few more minutes before Damian should arrive.

Jon heard Damian approach behind him before he saw him.

“Not a word Kent”

Jon turned around and was struck speechless. Damian was wearing a nurse costume, not just any nurse costume. Damian was wearing a sexy nurse costume. Jon’s eyes trailed up and down Damian’s body. Starting at the white hat with the red cross, nestled on top of his dark hair. Over the tight, deep V-neck nurse dress. All the way to the white heels with red bows. He was even wearing white stockings over his toned legs. He had to admit that it did wonders for Damian’s calves.

Jon’s mouth went dry as he had to take a moment before he could form a coherent thought. All the wile trying to keep his beating heart in check.

Damian snapped his fingers in frond of Jon’s eyes. “-tt- You’re zoning out. Everything alright Kent?”

“Eh, yeah”, Jon’s hand flew to his hair, ruffling up his green dyed hair. His mother had spent the better part of the morning trying to dye it as vibrant green as possible. “I’m- I’m okay. Are, eh, are you?” He trailed his eyes up and down over Damian’s body once more and had to force himself to not linger too long on Damian’s chest.

“Yes. I’m doing well, thank you. As for this”, he waved his hands over his costume, “this was Todd’s idea of fun. Drake had the wonderful idea that whomever got the most people locked up in the month of October would have the right to choose everyone else’s costumes. Grayson, of course, thought this was a wonderful family bonding time-” The way he said ‘family bonding time’ made it clear Damian did not agree with that statement “-and made us all participate.”

Jon started laughing, “And Jason won? And he picked a sexy nurse outfit for you?” Jon had to grab his stomach to stop it from hurting from all the laughter. “Sorry Dami. It’s just- I can’t- It’s just that I wouldn’t expect you to actually go along with what he picked for you.”

“-tt-”, Damian looked away, clearly not too pleased with Jon’s reaction. “At least people can clearly see what my costume is supposed to be. What are you? A piece of rotting grass?”

Jon gasped is fake offence. “Can’t you see?” He twirled around to show off his all green outfit, from his shoes, till his dyed hair. Even his face and hands had been painted green, with the exception of his eyes where he pained two big black spots. “I’m an alien! Mom though it was an amazing idea.”

Damian raised an eyebrow, but before he could say something, they were interrupted by one of Jon’s classmates, Henry, “Yo, dude! What are you doing outside? The party is way better inside! Damn Jon! Looking like you’re about to abduct anyone any second!” He pointed at Damian and loudly whispered “who’s your friend in the hot nurse outfit? You know, if I were into guys, I’d totally hit on him!”

Jon let out an awkward laugh, “Henry this is Damian, we- eh- we were just about to head inside”. He grabbed Damian’s wrist and pulled him inside the loud frat house.

Once inside Jon found a relatively empty corner to stand, listen to the music and look around to see if he could find any of his friends. He turned towards Damian and asked if he was ok with this spot. Damian smiled and started to lean in. Jon’s heart started to beat harder and was suddenly glad that he was the one with super hearing, not Damian. Jon could feel Damian’s breath on his skin as he said “I’m going to get us some drinks. I assume this place only has some bad, cheap beer, but in case they do have anything better, what do you want?”

Jon had to swallow down some disappointment, of course Damian wouldn’t just kiss him in a crowded frat house. Even if Damian would kiss someone in a frat house, there was no reason why he would kiss Jon. “Beer’s fine”, was all he could answer.

While Damian walked away Jon couldn’t stop himself from staring at his ass. Damian’s butt looked wonderful in the tight white dress he was wearing. Plum and round, perfect for grabbing. Jon could only imagine what it would feel like to spread those cheeks apart and burry himself in it. He could only imagine what it would be like to push in and out and come inside that well formed behind. And imagining is exactly what he had been doing for the past two years. Ever since he figured out that his feelings for his best friend were more than that of just friends.

But it was no use. Jon had been 15 when he told Damian that he was bisexual. Damian had accepted him and tod him that he didn’t see Jon in any other way. When Damian had come out to Jon as gay, a year and a half ago, Jon had secretly hoped that the next words out of Damian’s mouth would be that he had feelings for Jon. Hoped that Jon had been the reason that Damian had figured out he wasn’t straight. But he hadn’t. So Jon had vowed to stay by Damian’s side and not try to go for more.

“So that’s your ‘I’m trying really hard not to pop a boner for my best friend’ look? Not surprised to see you looking like this. Damian in a nurse outfit must be something right out of one of your dreams.” Jon’s head turned around at that and saw Kathy. She was the only one who knew of his crush for Damian. Which meant that, even though she promised to keep quiet about it, she also tried to set the both of them up from time to time. “You know, you wouldn’t have to have that look if you just manned up and confessed to him.”

Jon rolled his eyes. They’d had this conversation, or a variation there upon, for over at least a fifty times in the past two years. It would always start with Kathy saying that he should confess, followed by Jon saying that he couldn’t. Then Kathy would ask why and Jon would explain that he didn’t want to lose his best friend. Kathy would say that he wouldn’t be losing his best friend and could maybe win a boyfriend instead. Followed by them talking in circles for ten minutes until someone changed the subject.

This time, however, Jon was saved by Damian returning with their drinks. Jon accepted the room temperature beer and drowned half of the red cup at once.

The rest of the evening all went fine. Damian, Jon and Kathy talked a bit in their corner. During the conversation Damian ended up draping his arm around Jon’s waist. Not for the first time in his young adult life did he wish he could get drunk. In the end the tree of them decided to go to the middle of the room and dance.

Because of how crowded it was, they ended up dancing close to one another. While Damian turned around, he ended up twisting his ankle with those heels, and bummed back into Jon. A spike of arousal shot through Jon as Damian’s butt fell against his crotch. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Damian preventing him from falling, which only ended up with him accidently pressing Damian closer to him. Jon pit on his cheek to prevent a moan from escaping.

“Dames, you ok?” He asked in Damian’s ear. He could hear Damian suck in some air and felt his heartbeat quicken.

“I- I’m fine”, stuttered Damian. Jon ‘s curiosity took over. Damian doesn’t stutter. He always knows what to say and how to say it, and even if he doesn’t, Damian still doesn’t stutter.

Jon still hadn’t let go of Damian which meant that he had a clear view of Damian’s ears, which were supporting a slight pink. Damian was blushing? Why?

“It would be nice if you were to let go of me Kent.” Damian said. Jon could feel the vibrations of Damian’s speech go through him.

Maybe it was the two years of unrequired pining, maybe it was the evening, or maybe the alcohol did have a larger effect on him than he thought. The maid costume definitely did have something to do with it.

“What if I don’t want to?” Jon moved his hips so his crotch grinded over Damian’s behind once more. “What if I’m perfectly happy with how we’re standing right now. What if I don’t want to let go?” Jon slowly moved his hand from Damian’s waist slowly down, to his inner right thigh. “If that were the case, would you let me? Would you have me?”

Damian pulled himself out of Jon’s arms and turned around, anger in his eyes. “You do not get to do this”, he grabbed Jon by the wristed and pulled him outside.

It was only then that reality hit Jon. His eyes went wide and it felt like his blood turned to ice. He had just groped Damian. Groped him, even after he had asked to let go, and even felt him up. Did this count as sexual harassment? It must be, Damian never gave his consent to be felt up like this. Jon had to apologise. Apologise and promise to never do it again. He’d have to explain about his crush and promise to work on it and to get over his feelings for Damian.

Once outside Damian brought them to his car. It was quieter her, less people too. Damian stood still and turned to face Jon. Jon couldn’t look Damian in the eyes and felt dejected.

“You don’t get to just feel me up like that out of nowhere. Not when I’m dressed like this. And definitely not when I have a plan on how the two of us should get together.”

At that Jon’s head shot up and he looked at Damian. Really looked, for the first time since all of this had transpired. Damian’s cheeks had a nice dusting on pink on them, his lips were wet and his pupils were wide and dark, filled with what Jon could only guess was arousal.

Jon swallowed hard and opened his mouth to say something. Damian, however, acted before he could say anything. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down towards him.

Jon couldn’t help but let a moan escape the moment Damian’s lips touched his. His hands sneaked behind Damian’s back to grab his butt. When he squeezed Damian’s ass Damian let out a gasp. Jon took that as a sign to slip his tongue into Damian’s mouth and started to map out the way his mouth felt.

Damian’s hands shot to his hair, buried themselves deep into to green locks, and pulled on some strands. Arousal shot through Jon, from his hair to his dick. He could feel his crotch become half hard and pulled Damian closer into him, pressing their members together. Jon let out a filthy moan when he felt that Damian was in a similar situation.

Jon pulled away from Damian’s lips and started to work his way down towards his throat. Hi decided to linger over the spot between his throat and shoulder, which made Damian whimper.

“Jon-” Damian said breathless, “It’s not that I don’t want this. But maybe we should move to a better location?”

Jon hummed in agreement. After one last squeeze of Damian’s butt he moved his arms around his waist. He gave Damian one last kiss on the lips and whispered, “hold on tight”, before flying them both to his apartment.

**************

Later that night they were cuddled in Jon’s bed, clothes thrown around all over the room.

“I’ll be feeling this tomorrow morning” Damian said, followed by a yawn.

Jon smirked “It’s not my fault that you’ve got such an irresistible butt.” He groped Damian’s butt to put some emphasis behind his words.

“You know, Kent, next time, you could just ask me instead of groping me at a random party”

Jon’s heart skipped a beat. “Next time? You mean to say that this is not a one-time thing?”

Damian looked up at Jon and looked uncharacteristically shy. “Indeed Kent, I wouldn’t mind it if this was a recurring thing. Unless you do?”

Jon wrapped Damian in his arms and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’d love it if this wasn’t a one night stand. I might have dreamed of something like this for a long time. But I have to ask, would it just be us having sex? Or is there a possibility for more? For us to be- you know. For us to actually date?”

Damian smiled at that and whispered “I would love that. Beloved” before falling asleep in Jon’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I was too scared to try and write anything actually smutty so that will have to be for a next time. Hope you're not too upset about skipping the sex! Did you like it? Please leave some love and let me know what you thought of it!! 
> 
> What did Jason decide for the other 2 brothers to wear? I think that whatever he came up with for Dick, Dick would have liked it and would have looked amazing in it anyway. I like to think Jason picked a ridiculous and cheap duck costume for Tim.
> 
> Want more DC and Batfam content? Come and say hi on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ReadsKnights) or on [Tumblr](https://read-in-the-night.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Art of Damian in his nurse outfit by Nymph_Patt13 [(ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymph_Patt13/pseuds/Nymph_Patt13)/[(instagram)](https://www.instagram.com/nymphpatt/): https://www.instagram.com/p/CHM3Eucgq8t/


End file.
